


Our Hearts Have No Rhythm

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behaviour, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of Karasu's claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Have No Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: _Author's Choice, Author's Choice, Your taste is blood and ecstasy/But I must drink you all alone (Marillion, Memory of Water)_. Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/11413.html?thread=2289045&format=light#cmt2289045).

"Now," Karasu says, "let us settle your curious spirit."

His touch is as soft as his whisper, as soft as the breath Kurama takes before his skin frays and splits. Even the spill of his blood is gentle, flowing as beautifully as Karasu imagined it would.

"How frail." And Karasu touches Kurama again, skimming his fingertips down Kurama's throat.

The only answer Kurama provides in his stubbornness is a choked cry that he quickly swallows in a furious silence. He still breathes, still clings to his humanity, and Karasu continues breaking the rhythm of his life, delighted, adoring, love immeasurable.


End file.
